Takeshi Asakura
Takeshi Asakura aka Kamen Rider Ouja is one of the genuine villains in the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki, a psychotic murderer who fights for the pleasure of sheer destruction. He is the first, if not all, the most evil Kamen Rider of all the 13 Riders in the Rider Fight and in the entire Heisei Era Kamen Rider series. History Arrested for murdering his entire family, save his kid brother, in a fire he caused at age 13, Asakura made a name for himself as a sadistic felon with a love to fight, maim and otherwise destroy anything in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, Asakura was personally responsible for both ending the piano career of Yuichi Saito and murdering the older sister of Miho Kirishima. Eventually, his arrogant personality results with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka refusing to represent him and left him to rot in jail. Wanting to bust out and express his destructive impulses on Kitoaka, Asakura gladly accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker to become Kamen Rider Ohja. Taking full advantage of the Rider War, wanting to win just to start it up again for his amusement, Asakura learns of Kitaoka's identity as Kamen Rider Zolda and holds his assistant Goro Yura hostage. Though Goro escapes, Ohja gets to fights Zolda and his reinforcements before senselessly killing Kamen Rider Gai, who set the event up, and later claimed his Contact Monster Metalgelas as his own. He later does the same to Miyuki Tezuka, a friend of Yuichi's who became Kamen Rider Raia to end the Rider War, and obtained his Contact Monster Evildiver afterwards. Eventually with help from Ren, Kamen Rider Knight, Takeshi fakes his death so he can participate in the Ride War without police interference. But once publicly revealed to be alive, Asakura was soon later captured, going in and out of jail for several instances. As the Rider War begins to reach its climax, destroying Kamen Rider Imperer's deck so he can fade away in the Mirror World, Asakura engages Zolda in a final showdown. Though he believe him to be Kitaoka, his fatally wounded opponent was actually Goro who took the deceased Kitaoka's place. Denied the chance to kill Kitaoka as he resturns to the real world, Asakura finds himself surrounded by the authorities and the taken out by snipers as he went down fighting. Episode Final ending In an alternate retelling of the Rider War's final days, Asakura finds himself facing Miho Kirishima, who became Kamen Rider Femme to hunt him down to avenge her sister. Ohja overpowered Femme until the appearance of Kamen Rider Ryuga destroyed Genocider. This causes Ouja to revert to a weak Blank Form with Feme destroying his deck. Defeated as his armor disintegrated, Asakura's body dissolved as he attempted to strangle Miho to death. Kamen Rider Decade In the movie, Episode Final, Asakura was targeted by Miho Kirishima, who became Kamen Rider Femme to hunt him down for revenge. Though she was outmatched by the stronger opponent, Kamen Rider Ryuga's destroying of Genocider reverted Ouja to Blank Form. Weakened, Femme stabbed right at Ouja's blank deck, destroying it. Shortly, Ouja's armor disintegrated and Asakura dissolved in the Mirror World as he attempted to take Miho down with him. Kamen Rider Decade In Kamen Rider Decade, Ouja is summoned in the World of Hibiki by Kiva-la, wielding a kanabō which he uses to summon a Bakegani from the mountain side after knocking Kiva-la aside. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Asakura later appears in All Riders VS Dai-Shocker to fight the organization. However due to his sadistic nature he sides with with Dai-Shocker along with Kickhopper (Yaguruma). He attempts to stop Diend and Natsumi only for Diend to summon Gai, Raia, and PunchHopper to fight him and Yaguruma. He fought Gai and Raia, the two riders he killed in the series. The outcome of the fight is unknown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ouja was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Asakura is revived through unknown means, and demands the thing that he calls a "Gashat". The thing in question is the Night of Safari Gashat. Asakura would later start hurting numerous people and beat them to a bloody pulp simply because he longs fighting. And as he confronts Hiiro Kagami, Kamen Rider Brave, he tells his Beast Rider Squad cohorts (Dark Kiva, Sasword, Beast, and Tiger) to stand back, claiming Hiiro to be his prey as he transforms into Kamen Rider Ouja. Throughout the fight, it is revealed that Hiiro and Asakura are polar opposites (while Asakura fights to randomly kill and destroy people for his own happiness, Hiiro fights to save people's lives and make them happy). This prompts Hiiro to transform into Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 via the Night of Safari Gashat and destroy Ouja. Not long after, as Ouja is knocked out of his transformation, Asakura advises Hiiro to keep fighting or die, much to the latter's disapproval. Personality Asakura is a sadistic and violent man to the core, who takes joy in fighting, maiming, killing, or otherwise destroying whatever in his way. He has no sympathy nor remorse for his actions, and will attack anyone who "vexes" him. His malicious and psychopathic traits are so great that he draws the ire of other Riders throughout the Rider Fight; such as his sworn enemy Kitaoka and even the naive and good-hearted Shinji. Fighting Style Ouja is a melee based Rider like majority of the Kamen Riders. However, he is extremely sadistic, showing no mercy as well as superior tactics over his opponents. He fights relentlessly, but only if he is sure he will win, and isn't hesitant to use other Riders as factors or pawns in his battles. His Sword Vent is his most frequently used weapon. He becomes even more powerful when he forms Contracts with Metalgelas and Evildiver. This allows him access to Gai's Strike Vent and Raia's Swing Vent, making him a more versatile as well as a more deadly force. His Contract Monster Venosnaker participates in his battles, and is often seen as Dragreder's evil equivalent in the series (this has been replaced by Dragblacker). However, Ouja is not without weaknesses. He's more vulnerable towards long-ranged opponents, his own unstable nature outclasses his fighting potential, he rarely uses his special card Steal Vent (possibly because he is comfortable with his choice of weapon, as well as only using it to disarm Riders, which is an ineffective strategy), and he rarely takes advantage of the more powerful Genocider, using the united Contract Monster as a more menacing or intimidating distraction in the battlefield. This may also prove that the united Contract Monster is difficult to control, but is restrainable. Advent Cards Kamen Rider Ouja had the most Advent Cards out of any of the Riders. This was because he obtained two extra decks of cards by contracting with two of the Mirror world monsters that were previously contracted with Riders he defeated. Venosnaker-Based Strike Advent.jpg|Advent (AP: 5000): Summons Venosnaker. Strike Final.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 6000): Executes Veno Crash. Venosnaker launches Ouja at the opponent where Ouja performs a devastating bicycle kick on the opponent. Strike Steal.jpg|Steal Vent: Steals a target Rider's weapon. Strike Sword.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000): Conjures Veno Saber. Metalgelas-Based File:Thrust Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. File:Thrust Strike.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. File:Thrust Confine.jpg|*'Confine Vent': Nullifies the effect of the Advent Card of the target Rider for one round. (He has 2 copies of this card). File:Thrust Final.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. Kamen Rider Gai rides on Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Evildiver-Based Sting Advent.jpg|Advent (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. Sting Swing.jpg|Swing Vent (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. Sting Final.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Ouja rides on Evildiver's back and rams the enemy. Genocider-Based Advent.jpg|Advent: Summons Genocider. Unite Vent.jpg|Unite Vent: Combines Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genocider. Triple Final Vent.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 8000): Executes Doomsday. Ouja corkscrew kicks his opponent into a vortex that materializes on Genocider's torso. Trivia *Like every Riders in Ryuki, Asakura died an ironic death: He killed the most Riders in the war (Gai, Raia, Imperer and Zolda), but never the ones he wanted to kill the most: Shinji, Tojo and Kitaoka. He originally entered the war to kill Kitaoka, but when he finally, technically achieved his goal by killing Zolda (who was, in truth, Goro Yura), he went mad with dissatisfaction and was himself killed. **The number of Asakura's kills quadruples the irony: he was killed by the authorities after losing his cool in the TV series, then impaled by Femme in the movie, then defeated by Kamen Rider (Dead Heat) Mach's Rider Kick in the Kamen Rider 4 special, and lastly killed by Brave's Level 4 form in the Beast Rider Squad special. *Asakura is the first villainous Kamen Rider in the Heisei Era to be Pure Evil. Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Pure Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thief Category:Tokusatsu Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogues Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychotic Category:Incriminators Category:Science Fantasy Villains